Flower Whiskers
Flower was born into the Whiskers pack on May 23, 2004. Her father was Beetle the alpha male, but her mother wasnt the alpha female, she was a subordinate female called Holly. She was born with two litter mates called Nugget and Steadfast (males). At the time Vialli was the alpha female and gave birth to Sonick and Knukles. All the pups reached adulthood. Sadly, when flower and her brothers were only weeks old their mother, Holly, died. They started practicing hunting with the adults and grew up fast. Flower started babysitting the pups. Next winter, almost all the resident males went on roving so a group of rovers from the Baobab joined the pack. The males were Digger, Panthroo, Zazu, Tarzan, Bosco and Rosco. Panthroo won male dominance, but later he was overthrown by Digger. Vialli and Digger had a litter that consisted of Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. Sadly, Vialli died in fall so many females fought for the dominant roll. Although Flower wasnt the eldest, she won dominance next to Digger. Next spring, Flower gave birth to a litter of pups integrated by Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. All the pups survived. In winter, Panthroo challenged Digger for dominance and while they were fighting Rumour and flower mated with a Scooter male called Houdini, the fight was over and Digger sustained his position. Flower attacked Rumour as a warning but didnt kick her off. In spring Flower gave birth to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii and Rumour to Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. All the pups made it to adulthood. Their third litter consisted of Logan, Mitch and Greyback, all of them survived. Their Fourth Litter consisted of Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu pichu, Finn and Cepheda, sadly Cruise was predated, in fall they attacked the Young Ones den and Shakespeare defended the pups then the Young Ones came and chased them off, sadly Nugget was killed, they left a pup behind, it was finn that was saved by shakespeare and adopted into the Young Ones. Their fifth litter consisted of Aligator, Crock and Lizard. Their actual litter is Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. Most of the litters fathered by Digger. Months later two Young Ones males called Hambone and Fang visited them in search of females but they chased them off, later they returned but a storm started and a lightning started fire burning half of their territory. A weeks later Skinner was predated by an eagle, Flower's brother Steadfast went on roving and never returned. Weeks after that unfortunately alpha male Digger died, Flower lost her mate, the males started fighting for dominance until Gregorious won. Soon Mating season approached, flower is related to all the pack members so she needed a roving male to mate with. Unluckily each time a roving male appeared she had no chance cuz the resident males chased it off. Soon after most of the males went on roving and three roving males from the Young Ones and Sequoia joined the pack, they were Hambone, Timber and Finn. Hambone took dominance next to her, she mated with Hambone. Finn mated with Rita. A week later the males returned and chased them off they killed finn, hambone and timber escaped but that same night hambone died. Family: Mother: Holly Father: Beetle Brothers: Nugget and Steadfast Sisters: none 'Litters:' Fathered By Digger *Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi (2006) *Logan, Mitch and Greyback (2008) *Tinker Bell, Cruise, Machu Pichu, Finn and Cepheda (2009) *Aligator, Crock and Lizard (2010) *Baddiel, Stato and Skinner (2011) Fathered By Houdini *Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii (2007) Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females